Wait! What?
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: It all started with the insedent in the hall.. What will happen next? Rated M just to be safe..
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

Rin was running down the hall because like always he was going to be late for cram school. Rin was totally out of it. He was running quite fast and not aware of anything going on around him or the fact that Bon, Shima, and Kone were in front of him talking. Rin noticed just in time to stop but he slipped at the same time. Rin bumped into the person in the middle, Bon. They crashed to the floor Shima burst out laughing and Kone looked away trying not to laugh. Shiemi and Izumo walked over just in time to see what happened Izumo laughed like Shima and Shiemi Looked away blushing. What may you ask were they laughing at? Well when Rin bumped into Bon causing them to plummet to the floor their lips connected when they hit the ground. Rin Jumped off of Bon so fast he tripped and fell on his butt in front of the brown/blonde haired Esquire.

Bon got up and glared at the demon then walked away not saying anything. Rin was shocked he thought for sure he was going to die that's why his heart was beating so fast because he was afraid…right? Rin got up and turned around to see Yukio _'shit did he see all that or worse only part of what happened!,' _Rin was thinking hard about something that was an accident surly people would understand. "Y-Yukio?" Rin stuttered.

"Nii-chan this is why you shouldn't run in the hall.." Yukio sighed and started walking the way Bon went "Come on lets get to the classroom."

"H-hai" Rin stuttered and everyone was still in a little bit of shock. But none the less everyone started towards the classroom.

/*****/*****/*******/********/********/*********/*********/******

Hello! So this is short because I couldn't really think but I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll update soon and don't forget to review! Love ya all!

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ao No Exorcists At All I Wish I Did Because I Would Have So Much Fun With It But Sadly I Don't..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

Rin stared at the front of the classroom were Yukio was teaching Rin's left eye was twitching with frustration. He cloud feel bon staring intensely at the back of his head. Rin couldn't wait to get out of here for fear if he stayed long enough bon would murder him. Rin looked at the clock it was almost time to leave.

"Rin, I need to talk to you after class" Yukio said.

Those 9 words destroyed Rin "Hai…" Is all he said before the bell rang and dismissed them from cram school. Everyone left even Bon which was weird because Rin was sure he would stay just to kick his ass. Rin walked over to Yukio.

"What do you want?" Rin asked his twin.

"I just want to tell you that you have detention tomorrow because of the incident in the hall." Rin turned red because he remembered about what happened.

"W-What that's not fair I fell you can't give me detention for and accidental kiss!" Rin stated really loudly.

Yukio stared at his brother wide eyed "Why would I give you detention for that? You're detention is for running in the hall…" Yukio replied.

"Whatever!" Rin said and took the detention pass and walked out the door. Rin was about to round the corner of the hall but was stopped but someone grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him into the wall. It was bon and he was right in front of Rin's face and he was really close Rin could feel his breath. Once Rin processed what was happening he looked at Bon _he is so close..._ is all Rin could think of and he didn't know why. Rin turned red because of the closeness. Bon noticed this but didn't let go.

"You ass why the hell do you always have to do something stupid?" Bon said clearly upset.

"I-I didn't m-mean to.." Rin stuttered _shit did I just stutter?_

"Baka if you were more coordinated this wouldn't have happened."

"S-sorry B-Bon.." Rin said while his tail swung around. Rin's tail accidentally hit Bon in the face. Bon grabbed Rin's tail and squeezed it slightly which caused a moan/purr to escape Rin's mouth it wasn't Rin's fault his tail is really sensitive. Rin turned completely red from embarrassment. Some how Rin managed to get out of Bon's hold at his collar but when Rin went to run he was stopped because Bon still had his tail in his hand. Bon pulled Rin's tail a little causing Rin to fall on his ass right in front of Bon. Bon knelt down in front of the demon.

"What was that?" Bon questioned about the sound Rin made earlier.

"N-Nothing" is all Rin could say.

"Oh really?" Bon said knowing that Rin wasn't telling the truth. So he decided to prove him wrong. Bon Started to rub his thumb on Rin's tail in little circles. Rin moaned again Bon continued to rub Rin's sensitive tail. Rin was a bright red he was so embarrassed but it felt so good Rin found his pants were getting tight. Bon noticed what he was doing to Rin and blushed at how cute he looked and so vulnerable. Bon couldn't help it but he leaned down and captured Rin's lips in his. Rin was shocked but then relaxed and started to kiss back. Bon brushed his tongue on Rin's bottom lip and Rin opened his mouth soon they were French kissing. Bon put his hand and Rin's thigh and Rin's tail wrapped around Bon's wrist. The sound of books hitting the ground cut them out of what they were doing. Rin's face went pale and blank Bon turned around only to see Izumo and Shima standing at the end of the hall.

_~To be continued~_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

Bon turned to Rin "Ok there are two options we run and don't look back or we can face them pick one."

"Well I am a fan of ignoring the problem till it goes away so I pick run." Rin replied then bon nodded they both got up and turned there backs to Shima and Izumo and ran. Shima and Izumo just stood there picked up there books and walked away in opposite directions.

/************************/****************/

"What now?" Rin said panting from the practically two miles they ran to the abandoned dorm building that Rin lived in with his brother Yukio.

"I don't know" Bon said out of breath. Rin walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"You want to come in?" Rin said while looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"Sure" Bon said gaining a slight blush to. Rin walked into the building followed by bon.

"Yukio is on a mission so he isn't here at the moment.." Rin stated "So.. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know.."

"We could hang in my room" Rin said and started to walk to his and Yukio's room. Bon followed they got there and sat on the floor they started talking about pointless stuff until Bon brought up the topic of the test in two days.

"I don't think the test on Thursday will be hard its just math." Bon said

"Ugh I don't even get what we are learning.." Rin sighed and fell backwards onto the floor.

"I could help you study." Rin shot up and grabbed Bon's hands in his with a big smile and sparkles in his eyes.

"That would be amazing thanks!" Rin said then pulled Bon into a hug Rin pulled back a bit and looked Ryuji in the eyes. They stayed like that for a bit until Rin leaned in and connected there lips. Bon kissed back deepening the kiss he then lowered Rin on the floor under him. Rin slide his tongue on Ryuji's bottom lip and he opened his mouth granting Rin entrance. Rin rolled over not breaking the kiss so he was now straddling Bon. Rin's tail started flicking back and forth from excitement. Finally Rin's tail found something to do it wrapped around Bon's waist. They continued kissing and separated for air when needed. Rin grinded against Bon's now hardening member earning a moan. Bon rolled over the way Rin had before, Rin's tail pulled Bon closer. Bon unbuttoned Rin's shirt and Rin did the same to him. Rin threaded one hand through Bon's hair and the other explored Bon's muscles. Rin pulled away from Bon.

"Sorry but I think we should stop I don't know when Yukio will be back I and I don't feel like repeating what happened in the hall the less people that know the better." Rin whispered.

"Yeah you're right and its getting late and Shima and Koneko will wonder were I am so late." Bon agreed He got off Rin and fixed himself so he looked like he hadn't just made out with someone Rin did the same. They stood up and started out Rin's room and down the hall. They got to the door.

"Well goodnight, Bon"

"Goodnight, Rin" Bon replied and went to open the door when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and Rin quickly kissed Bon on the lips.

"See you tomorrow" Rin said with a smile and a light blush across his face when he pulled away.

"Yeah" Bon said with a blush and smiled then left. Rin yawned he was tired so he went back upstairs took a shower then went to bed.

/*****************************/

Hope you liked it and sorry that I haven't updated in awhile my computer was broken sorry. Please Review!3

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist.


End file.
